Big 12: the Forbidden Power
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Joe Sweetstone has declared war between the tri-game alliance, allied with the fighters' guild, against Turbo and his army of viruses and Cy-bugs. the two sides have one goal, the 12 code cores. even though the two sides are powerful, Turbo had some kind of power, a special power...a forbidden power. part 2 of the Big 12 series. read Core of the Games first.
1. Prologue

**Yo, wassup? Big 12 has returned to the Wreck-it Ralph fanfiction category!**

**Joe: fudge yea! ladies and gentlemen, Joe Sweetstone has returned!**

**and this also means that the poll to decide which member of the fighters' guild is your favorite is back on my profile, and that the other poll is closed.**

**Joe: if you didn't vote, well at least you looked at the first trailer of Eagle's crossover fic.**

**and also check out the other editions of the trailer**

**Joe: but who cares about that, because...**

**both: BIG 12 HAS RETURNED!**

**please review!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters except the ones i made up.**

* * *

Prologue

_ Something inside me, told me that i had made a really bad decision, that i shouldn't have done what i did, but that was the past. That night changed my life, and everyone's lives, especially Candlehead's. But what was i thinking? I declared war against Turbo, because i thought that was what had to be done, but now what i felt was guilt. Was it because i put every last game in this arcade in danger? At least that's what i thought. My mind was saying that, but my heart and soul was saying...it was because of the decision i made, it was because what i did would be a disgrace to everyone. But i have to wory about that some other time, because there's one thing i have to worry about now, the war._

That day turned the entire arcade upside down. Diablo, Mortal Kombat, House of the Dead, and Pac-Man looked like the cherbalnysk meteor that fell on Russia went through it...twice. they were destroyed, and sealed. The game characters were sitting like hobos in Game Central Station. It was an unbelieveable day for everyone in the arcade.

But that attack wasn't the only thing that turned the arcade upside down, the war that Joe Sweetstone started put the tri-game alliance, along with the fighters' guild, in danger. He never thought that it would end like this, that he had to fight against the greatest enemy of the arcade. The code cores weren't a problem, but something else was bugging him, the Omega gang.

They were extremely powerful, like they were a descendant of a god-like virus. Even though Joe managed to overpower their leader, with the help of Candlehead, he could've died when the leader showed Joe who the leader was. Even though he felt no pain, on the inside he was scarred very badly.

But it wasn't their strength that was bugging Joe, it was something else...something about when they looked at him...something about when the didn't kill him...

* * *

**Joe: you call that a prologue?**

**augh! why do you always complain!? this prologue is too short, the epilogue of part 1 was too long, what next? you want to be out of the story?**

**Joe: no no no no no! i wanna be in this story man, don't kick me out!**

**tch, like i'll ever kick you out. you're the OC man, the main character. there's no way i'm kicking you out.**

**Joe: oh...cool.**

**please review!**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	2. the Early Morning Sun

**hey, hey, here's me with the first chapter of Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**Joe: and like the first chapter of Big 12: Core of the Games, there's no action in this one**

**but don't worry. you'll see some ass kicking soon enough**

**Joe: and one more thing, bro**

**hm?**

**Joe: why did you want to make this a trilogy?**

**because it's about a 3-day war, 12 items, and who knows how many chapters.**

**Joe: oh..**

**plus, look at some of the greatest movies and novels: Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, the Hunger Games, a trilogy is epic, bro.**

**Joe: oh, well, okay then.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Big 12: the Forbidden Power

Chapter 1: the Early Morning Sun

That night was very surprising to everyone. After everyone left that night, the racers decided to stay the night at Vanellope's castle, because they already fell asleep in there. Joe actually wanted to drive back home, but Candlehead insisted him to stay the night with her and the rest, because she was afraid that she will get another nightmare.

Even though Joe didn't wanted to, he had to do it, because he had no idea that what Candlehead said was the truth. It was at 4:30 am, every last one of the Racers was asleep, they were all sleeping in groups, or even in pairs. Gloyd was sleeping close to Taffyta, Jubileena, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle...talk about being a ladies' man better than Swizz.

Speaking of whom, he was sleeping with Minty, and Snowanna, but she wanted to keep a safe distance from the couple so she doesn't disturb them. Vanellope was sleeping with her boyfriend...and Ralph. He was worried something might happen, so he slept the night with the racers as a guardian. And Joe was sleeping with Candlehead, and the recolors slept as a group.

Candlehead was asleep, but she didn't looked like she liked the dream she was having.

_She was in Turbo's lair, with Joe standing right next to her. The two trembled in fear, then out of nowhere, a giant Turbo struck down on them._

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she got up. She was sweating, her breathing became heavy, and her pupils shrunk in fear. Hearing this, Joe got up from the matress. "huh? Candle, what happened?" he asked "i had a nightmare, again" she replied as she hugged Joe. He could fell her shaking, and her heart pounding loudly.

"there, there, it's alright" said Joe as he hugged her back and rubbed the back of her head "everything's gonna be fine" "thanks for comforting me" said Candlehead, as her face turned from a scared look to a blush. "you're welcome" said Joe as he began to blush too, then the two bodies started getting warmer, and they began sweating.

"phew, is it hot in here or is is just me?" said Joe "uh...i dunno" said Candlehead as she began to blush brigther. The fire on her candle began to grow very bright. "say, what's up with your candle?" asked Joe "guh, nothing" said Candlehead as she shoved herself further away from Joe. "so, do you want me to get you a chocolate milk, or something?" said Joe

"i usually wake up at 5 and get ready for the day, but i can't do it without chocolate milk" "oh, well sure" said Candlehead, but Joe didn't move or anything, he was still siting on the sleeping mattress, and then he said "and one more thing, just to get it out of my nerves" then Candlehead began to get excited. "i-" he was cut off when he heard giant footsteps walking his way.

"huh, you both are awake at this time?" it was Ralph holding a big cup of coffee. "Ralph, i don't know how much you heard, but i suggest y-where did you get that mug?" said Joe "and where did you get the coffee?" said Candlehead "second door on your left" said Ralph. The two ran to it, and opened the door.

"huh, kitchen, nice" said Joe, then he entered and started making chocolate milk. Then Candlehead found something that caught her eye. She picked it up and asked Joe "uh, Joe was there someone in here last night?" "uh, i don't think so" said Joe "why'd you ask?" "i found this" said Candlehead as she showed to Joe a piece of Amy Rose's hair.

"okay, so rose bud was here" said Joe "oh, that's her code name" "okay, so yours is bald eagle, and what's mine?" said Candlehead "hm...well, how 'bout birthday cake?" asked joe "well, okay then" said Candlehead "so, back to what you were talking about, Amy was here last night, so what?" said Joe "that's not the only quill i found" said Candlehead picked up another quill, a blue quill.

The two became silent for a moment to process what happened last night, then they said "UGH! GROSS!" "damnit Sonic. If you want to bang her at least do it somewhere that people won't go to" said Joe as he picked up the two mugs of chocolate and handed one to Candlehead. "hey kids" said Ralph as he walked in.

"why don't you come outside with me? You might miss the sunrise" "wow, i wanted to see a sunrise" said Candlehead "sure, i'd love that" said Joe, then they walked outside. When they were outside, they saw Clyde holding a cup of coffee on his own. "Clyde? When did you came here?" asked Joe "i stayed here the night upstairs in the hallway" said Clyde.

"so that's where you were going" said Candlehead "guys, here comes the sun" said Ralph as the sun rose over the marshmallow hills. "wow, it sure looks beautiful" said Candlehead "yes, you are" mumbled Joe who was staring at Candlehead. "wha?" she said "nothing" he replied as he quickly turned away, and blushed.

"say kid, how's Vanellope doing with that Rancis kid?" asked Ralph "she's fine. Rancis will always protect her, no matter what" said Joe "unless he had to sacrifice his looks" "say, speaking of Rancis, i remember a short song from Regular Show" said Candlehead "i'm gonna guess it's that song Mordecai and Rigby sang in 'Gut Model'" said Joe

"lemme try to turn it into a Rancis version" then Joe put down his cup of hot chocolate and began rapping

_f-f-f-fluggerbutter, fluggerbutter,_

_really so obscene, now you're following your dreams,_

_just don't become a drama queen,_

_modeling, modeling, i am modeling, modeling._

Then the other three laughed as Joe picked up his cup. "dude, that was nice" said Candlehead "yeah, you should rap in public, sometimes, man" said Ralph "maybe, just maybe" said Joe "was that an insult or a compliment?" said a voice from behind them. They looked behind and saw Rancis awake with the other racers.

"kinda between both, actually" said Joe as he sat down next to Candlehead, then the other racers exited the castle, find their seats, and enjoyed the sunrise. "wow, sure is beautiful" said Adorabeezle "it sure is" said Jubileena "hmm, think, think" said Gloyd "what're you doing, bro?" asked Swizzle "i'm thinking of another short rap from a cartoon" said Gloyd.

Then Joe put down his cup and started rapping again.

_Joe: we're fuh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-finn and jake_

_Ralph:_ _we'll muh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-make you make_

_Boys: we'll make you cry! You're mama lies!_

_Joe: jake likes pies, i'm a guy, who'll stick my stick into yo eye_

_And you'll say why why why why why?_

_Boys: why why why why why?_

_Why why why why why?_

"PIZZA!" yelled Joe, then a bunch of birds flew away in fear "hahahah! That was my favorite part of that rap" "thank you, Finn and Jake" said Swizzle "for being such awesome rappers...occasionally" then everyone laughed. After that, they sat down for a few minutes to enjoy the sunrise, when Joe, Ralph, and Clyde finished their drinks.

"huh, gone" said Joe "shall we commence the usual ceremony?" "with your hands or your head?" asked Ralph, then Joe pointed at his forehead. "okay, ready?" said Ralph "one""two" said Clyde "three" said Joe, then they all smashed their glasses with their foreheads. "you might wanna get a broom for that" said Ralph, but the other racers dropped their jaw after seeing that.

"it's a boys thing in the guild to break glasses after drinking hot chocolate or coffee in the morning" said Joe "that is unless it's a public use mug" "seriously?" said Vanellope "i'll go get Felix's hammer" said Taffyta as she and Gloyd walked back in. After a few moments, they came out with Felix's hammer, and tapped it at the brokend glasses.

"oh, guys, don't forget, we're heading for Fix-it Felix jr. For training today"  
said Joe, but there was a confused look from the racers, except Candlehead. "we?" asked Crumbelina "until this war is over, you guys are honorary members of the fighters' guild" said Clyde "so unless you want to get your asses kicked very hard, i suggest you get ready" said Ralph.

Then the non-guild members entered the castle to get ready for the day of training. Then Clyde started talking to Joe "so, i was thinking about what you did last night, when you started the war" "what about it?" asked Joe "i'm thinking that what you did was wrong" said Clyde "well so did i, but if didn't no one would be alert" said Joe.

"but by doing this you risked many lives, Joe" said Clyde "you shouldn't have done that without thinking about it" "but you agreed" said Joe, then he got up and said "i didn't do that because i wanted to see a war for the first time, Clyde. I did that because that was what had to be done! They strike first, we strike back! We need to take action!" "hm...alright then" said Clyde "but you better know what you're doing"

"trust me" said Joe as he ran back into the castle with Candlehead "seriously, Clyde, why don't you trust him on this?" said Ralph "the kid is very young, he's still a rank 3 fighter" said Clyde "yeah, but did you saw how he beat down those viruses?" said Ralph "he's Joe Sweetstone. Everytime you hit him, he'll hit back twice as hard" said Ralph

"that's what i'm worried about" said Clyde.

* * *

**did you enjoyed it?**

**Joe: and once again, i failed to make a first move.**

**hahahahaha, you fail!**

**Joe: bah, whatever**

**Candlehead: um, excuse me? but what is this about making a first move?**

**Joe: *blushes* guh, nothing.**

**oooooh, busted**

**Joe: *kicks my nuts***

**OW! my junk...**

**Joe: shut up**

**okay, okay**

**Joe: *whispers* but seriously, Vanellope and Rancis hooked up in part 1, and Gloyd and Taffyta hooked up in part 1, at the very beginning.**

***whispers* well, if i hook you up with Candlehead early, it wouldn't be very dramatic.**

**Joe: oh...**

**well, hope you enjoy. please review!**

**me and Joe: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	3. Race to the Gate

**yo! this is chapter 2 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**Joe: to be honest, forgive me for saying this, but i think that the title is stupid.**

**well, can you come up with something else?**

**Joe: ...no**

**hmph, that's what i thought.**

**well, enjoy this chapter.**

**Joe: and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Race to the Gate

Location: Sugar Rush

Time: 7:30 am

Cores obtained: 4

The racers and Ralph were waiting for Joe, who was getting some stuff inside his house. "damn, how long does it take for a guy to get some stuff from his house?" said Torvald "well, how long does it take for a girl to put on make up, just to go to a park?" said Swizzle "touche" said Sticky "when did you know how to talk back to girls?" asked Minty

"i'm dating you, remember?" said Swizzle as he kissed Minty. "oh yeah. Say, kiss me again, i miss the feeling" said Minty, then Swizzle pulled her closer and kissed her one more time, and it turned into a make out...well that escalated quickly. "aww..." said Candlehead, Minty, Jubileena, and Adorabeezle "just like you and tails, huh Crumbs?" said Jubileena "yeah, yeah, yeah. And pretty soon, you and paperboy" said Crumbelina.

"guh...uh...uh..." said Jubileena, sweating "AND...someday...you and Onion Knight!" "wha?" said Adorabeezle "well, someday, you and Joe" "man, i hope" said Candlehead "girl, he slept with you last night" said Snowanna "please, don't say it like that" said Candlehead "still,that proes that he likes you!" said Crumbelina "plus, remember? 2 days ago?" said Jubileena "well, okay, okay" said Candlehead.

"dang it! Joe get out here now!" said Gloyd, his loud voice made Swizzle and Minty part lips "dude, chill" said Swizzle "yeah, hopefully he'll come out soon" said Minty "and, baby, can we do it again?" "if you're gonna do that again, not now! I'm coming!" said Joe, then he walked out, with a big sword, that looked like it was a combination of different swords.

"wow" said everyone else in the scene "is that Cloud's Fusion Sword?" asked Rancis "from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children?" said Ralph "yup" said Joe as he swung his sword to the ground, and it disassembled into six different pieces. "all six?" said Swizzle"all six" said Joe "Gloyd, do you mind?" "sure thing" said Gloyd as he used his hat and sucked up all the parts of the sword.

"alright, i guess we're off to Fix-it Felix jr" said Ralph "of course, ga-doy" said Vanellope, then the racers picked up a type of sweetes from their pocket, just a small piece. A sugar cube, a strawberry lollipop, a small piece of cake, a Reese's peanut butter cup, a unicorn pop, a candy corn, a snowcone, a small piece of tiramissu, a piece of mentos, a popsicle, a cherry, a blueberry, a mint taffy, a strawberry popsicle, a lemon flavored mint, and a jawbreaker. (you know which belongs to who)

Then they tossed them to the ground, and they all transformed into each and everyone of the candy karts. "sweet" said Ralph "totally sweet" said Vanellope as Ralph got to the back of her kart. Just as they were about to drive off, Joe's kart won't start. "you gotta problem, kid?" asked Ralph "yup, outta fuel" said Joe "back in a few" then he went to his house to get some fuel for his kart.

"his kart needs fuel?" said Adorabeezle "trust me, i hang out with him the most, and i don't even know it needs fuel" said Candlehead, then Joe came out from his house, with a galon of root beer. "your kart's fuel is root beer?" said Rancis "well that's stupid" said Taffyta "and that's why i'm Joe Sweetstone, stupid stuff is part of my code. The other parts are racing, and kicking the ass of those who are a pain to mine" said Joe as he filled up his kart with his root beer.

"then, you would be the first in Sugar Rush" said Vanellope "and that would be an achievement" said Joe as he got on his kart "and since racing is in my code, i would like a race to Fix-it Felix jr. Remember the free race? " "yeah! Same course?" asked Candlehead "just Candy Cane Forest, and one lap around diet cola mountain, and across rainbow bridge" said Joe.

"first one to cross the bridge and get to the gate, wins" "i have a suggestion" said Swizzle "use of items, or power-ups, or gliching, is banned" "yeah! Like a professional NASCAR race" said Snowanna "alright! Maye the best racer win!" said Joe. Then they all lined up horizontally to start the race. "3...2...1..." instructed to start the race "GO!" then all the racers zipped out of the start line.

They quickly zoomed from Joe's house to the forest. Taffyta and her posee was in the lead, with Vanellope and Gloyd behind them "i'm not gonna lose to my girlfriend" said Gloyd "i hear you, bro" said Vanellope "where do we go, anyway?" said Ralph "to Diet Cola Mountain" said Joe who was passing by "seriously Ralph, it's not even one minute and you already forgot" then he went past them.

Joe slowly got closer to the three. He didn't see anyway to get past them "damn, how am i gonna get through?" he said "just forget it" said Taffyta "when the no items rule is involved, my crew and me, we're the best" "oh sure, i can't get past you" said Joe "but i'm about to get over it" then he make a quick left, to a small bump, and rose up to the air.

He landed right in front of the three. "well, looks like i'm over it, literally" said Joe then he zoomed further away from the three, and he was followed by Vanellope and Gloyd. "Taff, i think those three are a group now" said Rancis "nah, i don't think so, look" said Taffyta as she pointed at the three, who was trying to get faster than each other.

"i think we should get in on the fun" said Candlehead then she and Taffyta and Rancis sped up. The six racers, still in two groups of three, were racing through Candy Cane Forest and were heading straight for diet cola mountain. They drove through the plain, cakey, landscape, and did one lap around the mountain.

After that they all quickly drove through to rainbow bridge. They were all fast, but Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis were in the lead. "well? You chose to break formation?" said Taffyta "it was temporary. Why bother?" said Vanellope "but kid, why would you even want to win? There's nothing on the line, here" said Ralph.

"actually, if you lose, you sacrifice your dignity until the end of the day" said Joe who was zipping by the five "that's the free race rule. It's not about winning, it's about not losing. You don't make it to top 5, you're humiliated" "and i still think that Vanellope should remove that rule" said Candlehead "hey, what can i say? You win or you don't, that's my rule in racing" said Vanellope

"well, that's stupid" said Joe "and see ya losers later!" then he sped up, and went straight for the rainbow bridge. He drove straight across, and finished first. Followed by Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead. Pretty soon, the others arrived in the gate. "yeaa-uuh! I won!" said Joe "yeah, yeah, no need to brag" said Taffyta "but still though, you did good" said Candlehead "congrats Joe"

"thanks CH" said Joe, then the two walked together, side-by-side. The others just stood there, watching the two "awww" said the girls "man, they should just hook up already" said Gloyd "dude, you're forgetting, Joe's waiting for the right time to make a first move" said Swizzle. Then they all followed the two towards Fix-it Felix jr.

* * *

**well, did you like it? please review**

**Joe: *plays Kingdom Hearts 3D on his 3DS***

**dude, are you playing Kingdom Hearts 3D?**

**Joe: yup, since you are making a Wreck-it Ralph version of Kingdom Hearts, i think i should absorb the thought.**

**dude, spoiler alert.**

**Joe: whoops, sorry.**

**but, it's true guys, i'm making a fanfic about a Wreck-it Ralph version of Kingdom Hearts. problem is, it will not feature the original characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Joe: Disney characters are replaced with Wreck-it Ralph characters, and Final Fantasy and The World Ends With You characters will still be featured in the fanfic.**

**and it's a self-insert, so the main characters will be me.**

**Joe: and now, you sound like an absolute bi-**

***covered Joe's mouth***

**that word is unauthorized.**

**Joe: okay, okay, but still though, don't you think it's kinda bad?**

**well what did you expect? i never played Kingdom Hearts before.**

**Joe: ...say wha?**

**true story, i never played Kingdom Hearts before. but i really want to get my hands on Kingdom Hearts 3D.**

**Joe: then why are you making this fic if you have never played it?**

**IT'S COMPLICATED, ALRIGHT!?**

**Joe: ...dude, are you on your period?**

**n-...i'm a guy**

**Joe: i know**

***whacks Joe's head***

**Joe: hey!**

**well, that's it for now, please review. and also, tell me if you want me to post that Wreck-it Ralph version of Kingdom Hearts. i promise you, i won't disappoint.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY-**

**uh, Joe, we're done here**

**Joe: *closes 3DS* uh, right, right.**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	4. Training (part 1)

**hey, yo, this is Sea Eagle with chapter 3 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**Joe: gah, dang it!**

**what's the matter, Joe?**

**Joe: i'm playing Kingdom Hearts 3D but i can't beat Xemnas.**

**yikes, i know how you feel.**

**Joe: you've beaten Xemnas!?**

**yup, but i decided to start back from scratch**

**Joe: oh...say what!?**

**trust me, even though you haven't complete it, sometimes you want to go back from scratch and relive the story again.**

**Joe: well okay, then, how do i beat Xemnas?**

**i'll show you. but i won't show you guys, instead, enjoy this chapter instead!**

**PEACE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Training (part 1)

Joe, Ralph, and the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers entered Fix-it Felix jr. They were all ready for a day of training. "day 4 in the fighter's guild, can't wait" said Joe "since i missed yesterday's training" "don't tell me you actually like training for something" said Swizzle "what, you too lazy or something?" asked Joe.

"well, yeah. I mean, come on, you're training for a freaky guild for weirdos who like to punch stuff" said Swizzle "...Swizz, if you don't take that back, i'll blast you full on" said Joe as he prepares an energy ball "okay, okay. Sheesh, for the only kid in Sugar Rush with a power band, you sure are one tough cookie" said Swizzle.

"but still, why do you stay in the guild?" suddenly a voice was heard from the side "LOOK OUT!" then a missle went over their heads, but they all ducked on time. "well, for one thing, THAT" said Joe "wow" said Adorabeezle "you're nuts" "hehe, that's just me being me" said Joe.

"Joe, Ralph, Candlehead, report in, please" said Clyde who just walked in "sure thing" said Ralph "guys, you can hang with the other members, maybe they can give you guys some pre-training tips" said Joe as they all walked out, then Taffyta said "if i die before this stupid war is over, i'm gonna haunt you forever!"

"yeah, yeah, chill" said Joe "so, wassup Clyde?" as he put his hands behind his head "yeah, why'd you call?" said Candlehead "come with me to the top, you too, Ralph" said Clyde "the top of what?" said Candlehead "...oh wait, the top of the penthouse?" "well, duh, Candy" said Joe "that's pretty much what most people say when they mention the 'top' around here"

"okay, okay...wait, what'd you just call me?" said Candlehead "guh...nothing" said Joe as he turned his head around, blushing. "just come with me" said Clyde as they all walked with Clyde to the top of the penthouse. At the top of the penthouse, they were all sitting on the edge.

"guys, the reason i brought you all here, is that i finally have the totem chosen for you three. It was rather surprising for Ralph and Candlehead. Ralph, because it took too long, about one month, for your totem to appear, and Candlehead, because it happened the night you wer initiated" said Clyde

"totem?" asked Candlehead and Joe "it is the animal symbol that represents all the members of the guild, kinda like in Brother Bear" said Ralph "but can only be obtained by members of the fighter's guild" "oh, well okay, can we see our totems?" asked Joe, then Clyde touched the two's foreheads.

They both entered anotehr plane in the arcade. Joe opened his eyes and looked around "woah, goddammit, Clyde where am i?" then he looked at a bright figure, and jumped back in shock "woah! What the hell, Clyde, you're a bird!" turns out, Clyde took the form of a pheonix "well, look at yourself" he said as, then Joe looked at himself, and he was surprised, he was a Bald Eagle!

"what the heck! I'm a fudging Eagle!" said Joe "hey, Joe, chill" said Candlehead who was behind Joe "alright, al-...whoa" Joe was amazed by what he saw when he turned around, he saw Candlehead as a beautiful swan "well, whaddya think, Joe?" asked Candlehead "you, look, amazing" said Joe.

"well, you are lucky Candlehead, because swan is your totem" said Clyde "you are beautiful, and graceful. But when angered you will peck at those who disturb you with all the little strength you have. What i don't get is why your totem is a swan, because you're kind of a...half-baked" "hey!" said Candlehead.

"well, what about me? Why am i an eagle?" asked Joe "because you are very brave, and liberal, it means you have a sense of freedom for all things. But you may like to fly through storms, which is pictured by your habit of doing stupid stuff" said Clyde "heheh, that's what i do" said Joe

"now, how do we get out?" asked Joe "follow me" said Clyde as they all flew away "so, the totem depends on your personality?" asked Joe "yes, my totem is a pheonix because it reflects my caring, spirited, and raging personality, and you can't kill me that easily, i'll give you that" said Clyde.

Pretty soon they reached the portal and reached back to the original plane, on the field in front of the penthouse. Where Ralph and Zangief were training their combat skills, Ralph blocked Zangief's hit, but he kicked Ralph's feet and stunned him. Zangief gave3 him a big punch, followed by a kick, and threw him back, and unleashed an atomic piledriver, but Ralph doged at the final second.

Ralph then unleashed quick and furious punches, when the smoke cleared, Zangief was shown to be knocked out "yame! Ralph wins the battle!" said Ryu who was the referee of the fight. The crowd cheered as Ralph pumped his fists in the air. "yeah! That's what i'm talking about!" he yelled.

"tch, i can do better" said Joe "don't brag, kid" said Sonic who walked in "if you can do better, then prove it" "alright then...i challenge you" said Joe "challenge accepted" said Sonic. Then the two walked to the battlefield. "next battle, Joe Sweetstone, Rank 3, versus Sonic the Hedgehog, Master Fighter!" said Ryu "Ryu, let me be the referee, i want to see how much Joe's grown from yesterday" said Clyde.

"as you wish, sensei" said Ryu as he stepped away. "alright, Joe, let's see if you have improved from yesterday" "that's my middle name, Clyde" said Joe "we'll see..." said Clyde "hajime!" then the two charged at each other. Sonic started off with a kick, which was caught easily. He tried throwing him, but as Sonic reached the groundm he quickly rolled.

"tch, you were saying Joe 'improved from yesterday' Sweetstone?" said Sonic "haha, you're gonna die" said Joe as he got back to a stance. Then he charged at Sonic, who was ready for his attack. Joe unleashed a furious right hook, in which it was a miss. Joe missed the attack on purpose to get Sonic off-guard.

Then he knee kicked his back, and hooked kicked him with his left foot to the air. He jumped up and blasted him three times and puncehd him down. Sonic landed hard on the ground, then Joe lifted his right leg. Then he yelled "BOOYAKASHA!" as he performed a hard stomp attack.

Sonic rolled out of the way on time, and performed a roll attack. Joe was pushed back, and Sonic hit him with several kicks. Joe caught one of his kicks and threw him out of the way. He quickly acted and blasted Sonic from the air to the ground and punched down. Sonic was immediatedly.

"like i said, it's my middle name" said Joe. "yame! Joe wins the battle!" said Clyde, and the crowd cheered as well. "well done, kid" said Sonic "you bet" said Joe as he helped him up. "good one, Joe!" said Candlehead "thanks, CH" said Joe "you've done good kid, but now, i wanna see how Candlehead does it" said Clyde.

"gah, me? Well okay" said Candlehead.

Few moments later, she and Amy were prepared on the field "next battle, Candlehead, Recruit fighter, versus Amy Rose, Rank 6 fighter" said Clyde "Hajime!" then the two girls charged at each other.

To be continued...

* * *

**well, did you like it? P.S. i've shown Joe how to beat Xemnas, he's gone into his room to complete the challenge. so, anyway, i'm about to start on this new fanfic called: Sea Eagle Street Soccer League. a crossover between:**

**Wreck-it Ralph**

**Brave**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Hotel Transylvania**

**Adventure Time**

**Regular Show**

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

**and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**so keep waiting, it's gonna be posted, and to spice things up, i've got a small bet for you folks, it was inspired by what marioguy681 did with Random Roster Race, should've asked the guy if it was cool, i'm letting you guys pick which team will win the tournament! and if the team you picked win, i'll put you on my favorite authors list. i know, i know, that's not exactly what marioguy681 did, it was only inspired by it, not exactly like it. the catch is, only one person per team, so pick fast! and to marioguy681, if you're reading this, then please tell me if you're cool with it. if you are, then thanks, if you're not, then i'll remove the bet, but i'll still make the fic.**

**well you heard right, pick fast! PM me, leave a review, or else you might lose your spot! you have one week! and even if you're on my favorite authors list (which only have two people, by the way) you can still play! it's free for all! and if you have contact with the man i was talking about, please ask him, this problem actually happened before, in a different website.**

**Joe: YES!**

**you beat him, man?**

**Joe: no, he's down to his last health bar.**

**oh, well, alright then, good luck.**

**well, please review, and please contact me to reserve your space in the tournament! you have one week, and only 8 people will be picked!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Joe: and for the record, the Eagle is actually too shy to talk to mario guy.**

**SHUT THE HELL UP AND CONTINUE YOUR GAME!**

**...those last three words were the three words i never thought i'd say in the same sentence.**


	5. Training (part 2)

**yo guys, it's me with another chapter for Big 12: the Forbidden Power. i've got some announcements on my profile, so check them out, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: training (part 2)

Candlehead and Amy started their training battle. The two quickly pulled out their weapons, Candlehead pulled out her long candle while Amy pulled out her hammer, and the two striked each other with hard hits, but they were either blocked or dodged. Candlehead decided to use a flamethrower attack, but it was blocked and was countered by a barrage of hits.

"oh no, Candlehead!" said Taffyta "i'm alright" said Candlehead as she got back to her feet. Then she ran towards Amy and gave her a big swing to the air, then she slammed her down. She was out of guard, so Candlehead decided to finish her off with a hard knock with her long candle, and zoomed down.

"i got you now!" she yelled, but Amy managed to get back to her feet and said "i don't think so" as she grabbed her hammer, and blocked the attack. It was so hard, that there was a sound burst that spread throughout the game. Everyone had to take cover. When the burst ended, Candlehead and Amy is shown clashing their weapons.

"give it up, rookie!" said Amy "not in a million years!" said Candlehead as she gave Amy a big swing, and stunned her. This gave Candlehead an opportunity, so she quickly charged up a flamethrower attack. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" she yelled as she swung her candle at Amy, leaving her fried and all black.

Even though she was hurt, she wasn't down. Then she quickly pulled her hammer and slammed Candlehead, and she was down, and it doesn't looked like she was getting up. "yame! Amy Rose wins the fight!" said Clyde. And the crowd who watched cheered. Joe walked up to Candlehead and said "you alright? "yeah, i'm fine" said Candlehead as Joe got her back to her feet.

"say, how 'bout one of you guys?" said Joe, refering to the racers "uh, no thanks, i choose life" said Gloyd as he and the other racers, except for Vanellope who was on Ralph's shoulder watching the two fights, turned around and walked away...until Joe appeared in front of them a few seconds later.

"then i suggest you turn around and begin your training" he said "are you threatening us?" said Gloyd, then Joe quickly pointed his giant fusion sword straight to Gloyd's face. "what the heck!?" he said "well, you've got a sword up your face, what're you going to do?" asked Joe "don't just stand around, you've only got a limited time to react"

Then Gloyd grabbed the sword, but Joe swung it up just as he grabbed it, causing to fall down on his back. "and that's why you train" said Joe "alright, whaddya want us to do?" said Rancis, Joe thought about this for a moment...

45 minutes later...

The racers are sweating and looked like they got beaten up by Ryu, Ken, and Chun-li, mostly because they were beaten up by Ryu, Ken, and Chun-li. "seriously, man?" said Rancis "you let us got beaten by three street fighters in a cage, that was on fire, and had a bear in it, while balancing on small wood poles while you just sat down with Candlehead and watched us do it?" said Rancis.

Joe was sitting on a beach chair, with Candlehead on his lap. And if you're wondering, yes, he got a boner, but CH didn't notice. "heheh, you guys wouldn't believe this, but i was overestimating you guys" said Joe "really?" said the racers that was taking that training "yes, but now i underestimate you" said Joe, then the racers gave him a look like this: -_-'

Then Ralph and Vanellope walked up to them and Ralph said "well, i see that you're training these guys very nicely" "really? Cuz...wait, that was sarcasm wasn't it?" said Joe "oh, no, i wasn't being sarcastic" said Ralph sarcastically "alright, alright, maybe i was harsh on them, but they decided to turn back" said Joe

"and you chose the extreme training as a proper punishment?" said Ralph "what? I never said i make good choices, did i?" said Joe "hmm...can't argue with that" said Ralph as, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Joe walked over to Ralph's hut. "say, Ralph, what's your totem anyway?" asked Candlehead "i dunno, when you guys got teleported into the other plane, i didn't" said Ralph

"and you weren't back in a while, so i decided to have a training fight with Zangief" "and you did pretty well, stinkbrain" said Vanellope "yeah, you sure showed him who's boss" said Joe "thanks, Sweetstone" said Ralph. They arrived at the junkyard, and in front of Ralph's house, and found out that there was someone waiting in front of the door. "who's that?" asked Candlehead.

"Mishaela?" said Ralph. Turns out Mishaela, then blue haired, blue skinned, and red dressed, elf villain of the game Shining Force, was waiting in front of Ralph's house. The four walked up to her and Ralph asked "Mishaela, what're you doing here?" "oh, well, while the two racers were fighting, the bad-anon members were gathering on top of the penthouse" said Mishaela

"since you just finished you're training fight with Zangief, i came to tell you two to get to the roof. Zangief's already up there" "well, then, i guess i know where i'm going now" said Ralph as he let Vanellope down from his shoulder "bye fart feathers" he said "bye, stinkbrain" said Vanellope as the two fist bumped.

"say, Joe, same time tonight?" asked Mishaela "sure thing, Mish" said Joe "see you later!" said Mishaela as she waved at Joe "bye sister!" said Joe as he waved back. The other two looked at joe confused. Then Joe said "you guys remember about 3 nights ago, i was an official member of the guild, i was waiting for everyone to gather at tapper's, but no one came, so she walked up to me and we chatted, and now, she's like my big sister" said Joe

"like me and Ralph?" said Vanellope "yeah, and i can assure you we're not dating, she's not even my type, anyway" said Joe "then what is your type?" asked Candlehead, then Joe blushed "uh...i'll tell you later" said Joe "oh, and uh, thanks for letting me sit on your lap i was so tired" as she walked away.

"oh, and also, i noticed a little bulge when i was sitting on your lap. You got a boner, didn't you?" then Joe blushed even more "heheh, don't worry, i won't tell anyone" said Candlehead as she happily skipped to the other racers "damn, that girls just as sassy as you are, Van" said Joe "you think she found out you like her?" asked Vanellope

"probably, probably not" said Joe "well, if she didn't because of Swizzle's parabolic microphone, then i-" she immediatedly covered her mouth "wait, she knows!?" yelled Joe "um...probably, she's not sure if you really do like her or not" said Vanellope, when she looked at Joe, he was piping red.

Meanwhile in Candlehead's location, she was happily skipping towards the field in front of the penthouse, she wanted to watch another fight to pick up some moves, but her happy skipping came to a halt when she saw a white blur came flying in like a cheetah, yelling out "I WILL KILL YOU, MALARKEY!"

"wow, i guess he figured it out" said Candlehead, then Vanellope walked in and said "well, let's hope he doesn't go too far on the killing. By the way, you felt his boner?" "...what's a boner?" said Candlehead, then Vanellope facepalmed "hahahaha, just kidding" said Candlehead "but seriously, though, he had a boner while i sat on his lap?"

Meanwhile, on the roof of the penthouse, the Bad-Anon was sitting on chairs that was set up before. "don't worry, yellow cyborg, i'm pretty sure the other robots will accept you in their society, until then, be patient" said Clyde, then they all clapped at Clyde's comment "thank you, Clyde, hopefully my time in cyborg justice will get better overtime" said yellow cyborg.

"yo Clyde, i've been getting worried, i heard one of your fighter's guild pupils started up a war between us and a group of viruses. What's gonna happen to us?" asked the Beholder from primal rage (i think) "whoa, where'd you heard that?" asked Clyde "Kano told me" said the Beholder

"hmph, well, yes actually, we're at war right now" said Clyde "which is why i request your assistance, i need you guys to fight alongside with us, all of you" "we'll do our best" said Satine "thank you, your help is very appriciated" said Clyde "say, where's the kid?" asked Kano "right there" said Clyde, pointing to the edge of the roof, where Joe was sitting with Candlehead, while he held his compound bow.

"should we worry? He's just a kid" said "he's actually more powerful than you think, especially with four code cores in his possession" said Clyde.

Meanwhile, in Joe and Candlehead's position, Joe was shooting arrows randomly, notcaring about which direction he hit, as long as it goes in the forest. "so, how did you figured out i got a boner?" asked Joe "you think i can't feel my butt? Plus it was very hard" said Candlehead "...oh, yeah" said Joe

"why did you got a boner?" asked Candlehead "well, it's because...i don't susually get boners when a girl sits on my lap, unless..." said Joe "yes?" said Candlehead "...unless, i think that they're cute" said Joe "you think i'm...cute?" asked Candlehead "well, yeah, i mean come on, what could be cuter than this?" said Joe as he pinched her cheek.

"teehee, well, thanks Joe" said Candlehead "no prob, Can" said Joe "and one more thing, if you ever got a chance to well...get dirty with a girl...would you?" asked Candlehead "well, most guys would say yes, but for me...no" said Joe "why?" said Candlehead "because i wouldn't do it unless i get married, plus i'm not that kind of person, i would rather battle viruses than have sex with a girl anyday" said Joe as he fired a roped arrow to the forest.

Then he pulled back, with an apple stuck to it. "apple?" said Joe as he offered the apple to Candlehead "sure" said Candlehead as she grabbed it and took a bite. Then the two giggled playfully.

Back at Clyde's location, he said "he is a valueable asset to the arcade's defenses. Even though little in size, he is the key to our survival, a key that hasn't been fully forged yet" "fully forged?" asked Ralph "inside that boy, there is a force, that once linked with all the cores, can become a very powerful advantage" said Clyde

"a force?" said Ralph, then he thought '_hmm, could this be the force that saved us yesterday from the omega gang? And even so, how did he channel it?...wait!' _then Ralph had a flashback

_It was during the second day that Joe was in the arcade, he was suppose to meet the guild in tapper's, when he was stopped by the Surge Protector. But this time, he was different, he was a bit shaky, and his pupils were shrunken. "n-n-n-name?" he said "uh...Wreck-it Ralph" said Ralph "where you h-h-heading?" asked the Surge "Tapper, duh" said Ralph "anyt-t-t-t-thing to declare?" said the Surge_

_ "you alright, Surge?" asked Ralph "n-n-n-n-othing, it;s just that,b-b-b-efore the Sugar Rush u-u-u-u-u-update, i saw something very...unusual" said the Surge Protector "unusual?" asked Ralph "something very p-p-p-p-p-p-powerful and very angry" said the Surge "damn, wonder what it could be?" said Ralph "where'd you see it?"_

_ "i -i-i-in the program of the game,it was an assignment by general hologram to check the codes before the update to make sure everything was alright" said the Surge "you saw it insdie Sugar Rush's programming?" asked Ralph._

'_this must be the force the Surge Protector is talking about, i better keep an eye on him, just in case it gets out of control again' _thought Ralph.

To be continued...

* * *

**did you like it? please review! and i've got some new stories i'm gonna post later, so stay tuned!**

***men in black jumps in with guns***

**?: not so fast! according to this files, you are about to cross Wreck-it Ralph and a not so badass fandom. you are in violation of your membership in the Badass Writers club! (does not exist in real life)**

**...not you guys**

**?: Sea Eagle, by the power fested in me as a Badass Writer, you are now exiled from the club. surrender your badge, now!**

**huh...*cracks knuckles and summons a blue and silver keyblade***

**you guys just leave a review, alright? good. also, have you seen that movie "Epic"? well, you should, here's your chance, it's the weekend, and that movie is, well, epic! and also, tell me if you've seen Fast and Furious 6, i want to know if it's awesome or not, i'm gonna watch it tomorrow...or not, i'll go talk to my dad.**

**?: *clears throat*forget about us?**

**well, please review!**

**peace to all my people.**

***attacks the men in black***


	6. Storm Rider

**me: hello, chumps, this is Sea Eagle with chapter 5 of Big 12: the Forbidden Power!**

**Joe: why'd you update early?**

**me: because i am officially bored.**

**Joe: and does this have to do with the fact that you're posting a lot of new stories?**

**me: and that too. i didn't want to forget about this story, so i'm updating early.**

**Joe: alright, i'm not gonna argue with the writer.**

**me: alright guys, enjoy, and stay tuned for the Ice Age parody i'm working on.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Storm Rider

Joe was in one side of the field, practicing om using his giant Fusion Sword, with Candlehead firing fireballs using her long candle. "pull!" he yelled as Candlehead threw a fireball at him, and he quickly swung his sword at it. "nice one!" said Candlehead "thanks" said Joe. Then Ralph and Vanellope walked to the two. "hey, kids, we're heading to Tapper's, you wanna come with?" asked Ralph.

"well, that depends. Would milady like to go with me?" asked Joe "sure thing, my knight in shining armor" said Candlehead, and then the Sugar Rush girls interupted "awwwwwwww" "what?" said Joe "dude, you two are like a cute couple" said Jubileena "Candlehead and i are NOT going out!" said Joe, but then he whispered "well...not yet" "what was that?" asked Candlehead "nothing" said Joe.

"look, let's just go already" "can we come with?" asked Taffyta "now why the hell would you want to?" asked Joe "because we're Candlehead's friends, man" said Rancis "plus, we might get a chance to humiliate you" said Swizzle "hahahahahahahah...no" said Joe, and then Candlehead tried to persuade Joe "but Joe, they're my friends"

"sorry, CH, i'm not gonna risk getting annoyed by them" said Joe, and Candlehead tried talking like a toddler "pweeeeease, Joe, dew my fwiends, pweeeeeeeeease?" and she even used puppy dog eyes. Joe tried to ignore it, but... "alright, fine, they can come with us" "teehee, thanks" said Candlehead. Then they all walked along to Tapper's and Joe had his hood up.

"dude, why'd you got your hood up?" asked Gloyd "to hide myself from the embarassment" said Joe as they entered Tapper's.

30 minutes later...

Everyone was having fun, chatting, drinking root beer, and just playing rock, paper, scissors (what? They're still kids...well, some of them, anyway) and by far, Gloyd is dominating over the three boys. "heheh, i am the ultimate champio!" he said "yeah, yeah, whatever" said Swizzle "so, dude, tell us about your totems" said Minty.

"well, Candlehead and i got a swan and eagle, respectively" said Joe "oh...you got the swan, right?" said Gloyd, then everyone laughed "hahahah, you better take that back, man" said Joe "alright, alright, your totem is the eagle" said Gloyd, and this caught Tapper's ears "uh, sorry to interrupt, kids, but did you said that one of you have an eagle totem?" he asked.

"uh, yeah, i'm the eagle" said Joe "and you were the new kid from Sugar Rush, right?" asked Tapper "yup" said Joe "by any chance, did you happen to suffer from light blue energy bursts, or something?" asked Tapper "...are you stalking me?" said Joe "i've got ears everywhere, kid" said Tapper "someone get the Surge Protector, quick!" "what for?" asked Candlehead "you'll see" said Tapper.

And now, enter the Surge Protector. "alright, why'd you wanted to see me, Tapper?" he asked, then Tapper whispeered something to the Protector's ears, which caught him to shock "that kid is Storm Rider!?" he said "Storm Rider?" said Snowanna "what's going on, here, Surge?" asked Vanellope "...you tell him" said Surge to Tapper.

"well, kids, the Surge Protector was sent to look at the Sugar Rush code before the game got the update. When he had a look at the code boxes, everything was fine, until he stumbled an offline code box. It had no name, nor picture, just question marks. When he opened it, he woke something up, something...powerful" said Tapper

"it looked like a giant eagle made up of light blue aura. Its wings spread far and wide, its claws and beak as sharp as swords, and its cry sounded like a tornado. Just as it was about to strike, the Surge closed the box, and it went back inside. Not knowing what it was, he decided to leave it just as it was, only with the caption "Storm Rider" and we believe that eagle was you"

"now what makes you say that?" said Joe "three things, one, your totem is an eagle" said Tapper "maybe it's just a coincidence" said Joe "two, you've been going through light blue energy bursts" said Tapper "can't argue with that" said Joe "and three, ever since he's gone, you showed up in its place" said Tapper "...yup i'm Storm Rider" said Joe.

"what? Are you really gonna believe this knock job?" said Taffyta "she's got a point, Joe" said Ralph "then there's only one way to prove it" said Joe as he closed his eyes, and focused to the insides of his mind. He was looking at his code box through his mind. And he looked at its center. What he saw was a bunch of small codes, and something else.

He saw exactly what Tapper described, and eagle made of light blue aura, only smaller, way more smaller. Joe looked into its eyes, and as it quickly opened up, he quickly backed away, and awoken from his sleep. "wow!" he said "what did you see?" asked Candlehead "...a light blue aura eagle" said Joe "so it was true?" said Adorabeezle "yes, it is" said Joe

"man, i could research about this all day long" said Adorabeezle, then Joe's cell rang "yo waddup? You've reached the Jawbreaker Eagle, this is the Eagle himself" said Joe "Jawbreaker Eagle, this is Legs of Fury" said the girl on the phone "Chun-li? Why'd you call?" asked Joe "Yuni B told me DDRX is under attack by humanoid viruses" said Chun-li

"can't you handle it yourself? I'm in the middle of something here" said Joe "i suggest you change your mind, the Omega Gang is mentioned by name" said Chun-li "...alright, i'm on my way" said Joe as he hung up "well, that was Chun-li, she said DDRX is under attack, and the Omega Gang is involved. i think our 5th core is there"

"then let's go!" said Gloyd "right! But first, weapon switch, bro" said Joe as he tossed the Fusion Sword into Gloyd's pumpkin hat, and it shot out Joe's compund bow. "alright, people, let's roll" then they all exited Tapper's, on their way to Dance Dance Revolution X

To be continued...

* * *

**me: well, did you like it? please review! and i'm posting Ice Age in the X-Overs category later.**

**Joe:...why did you make me so weak in this chapter?**

**me: what do you mean?  
**

**Joe: well, i gave in to Candlehead's cuteness. i was weak!**

**me: i thought you liked her.**

**Joe: i do, i just don't know when we're gonna hook up.**

**me: that would be at the end of part 3.**

**Joe:...i have to wait for about 20 chapters to hook up with Candlehead!?**

**me: at least be glad i ship you and Candlehead. imagine if i made you to have a crush on Taffyta!**

**Joe:...if i hooked up with her, then all hell with break loose.**

**me: exactly, plus i think you two look cute together**

**Joe: stop it, man.**

**me: well, please review!**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

**Candlehead: *walks in* hey guys!**

**me: Candlehead, what're you doing here?**

**Candlehead; just about to ask Joe to go to Tapper's with me**

**Joe: uh, sure.**

**Candlehead: great! see you at 8! *skips out***

**Joe:...dude, i think she just asked me out...i better go charm up! *runs out***

**me: heh, kids.**


	7. Return of the Omega Gang

**yo, waddup? i'm back with chapter 6 for Big 12: the Forbidden Power. and this time, after several months of waiting, the kickass action is back to the series!**

**and also the Omega gang.**

**just in case you missed Big 12: Core of the Games, lemme tell you who they are. special viruses created by Turbo, who contain a forbidden power that may help Turbo obtain the 12 code cores. they're distinct from the others because they're white, and the other viruses are black...wow that came out wrong. i was not trying to be racist back there, okay?**

**let's recap on what cores our heroes have:**

**-black (diablo)**

**-white (mortal kombat)**

**-green (house of the dead)**

**-yellow (pac-man)**

**4 cores by far, and anew one in this chapter.**

**well, enough of this A/N, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Return of the Omega Gang

Joe and the others were on the gate to Dance Dance Revolution X, in which they were all joined by the Hero's Duty soldiers. "alright guys, here's the plan. We enter quietly, and stay alert. And remember. Just get the core and get out, do nothing else. Got it?" said Joe "got it" said Markowski. Then they all jumped into the train to DDRX

Once they have arrived at the game entrance, they stepped off quietly, and got their weapons ready. When they entered the game, they were a bit surprised. It's environment had a computer-ish texture, and there was nobody in sight, except for an injured Yuni Verse. "Yuni!" said Candlehead as she walked to her "ugh, what happened?" said Yuni as she tried to get up.

"a bunch of viruses came in and attacked your game" said Rancis "we need you to take us to the main programming" said Ralph "i can take you there" said Yuni as she weakly walked on "follow me" then they all followed her to the main programming. They all just simply walked along, nothing suspicious, until they stumbled upon a dome.

"that's funny, i didn't remember this here" said Yuni "looks like we're gonna have to go through it if we want to get to the main programming" said Vanellope, then they all walked into the dome. When they got in, they saw furniture. There was a closet, a shelf, some drawers, a couple of sofas, and a table. Also there was a bean bag sitting right around the corner.

"sweet!" said Vanellope as she ran to the bean bag and got comfortable. She was then followed by Rancis, in which he sat right beside her "man, this is one comfortable bag" he said "stay focused, guys. This might as well be a trap" said Joe. Everyone looked around to make sure everything was okay, and that's when Joe sensed something. So he pulled out an arrow, and aimed for behind him.

His shot went right to the wall. This caused the Hero's Duty soldiers, including Calhoun, to aim their guns to where the arrow was at. "what are we looking at?" asked Kohut "just wait' said Joe. Then a part o the wall he shot suddenly moved! As it turns out, he didn't hit the wall, he hit a captain virus. "wow" said Taffyta "captain viruses, A.K.A. the ones with the spikes on top of their heads can change their color" said Joe.

"which means that anything in here could be a virus?" asked Gloyd "well, i'm not so sure about tha-..." Joe was cut off when he noticed something on the bean bag Vanellope and Rancis was sitting on "guys, don't move" said Joe as he pulled back an arrow and aimed for th bean bag. But then the bean turned to liquid. Joe cancelled his shot, and figured out who it was.

"well, well, well, to scared to get hit by an arrow, huh?" said Joe "tch, i was just avoiding hazards" said the liquid as it transforms into the Omega leader. "it's the Omega Leader!" said Ralph "correct, but i didn't come alone" then the furniture transforms into Omega viruses. "well, that would explain why they were all white" said Adorabeezle.

"too bad i'll have to stop you all here!" said the Omega Leader as he and the Omegas shot out spikes. "scatter!" said Calhoun, then everybody ran in various directions, trying to avoid the deadly spikes. "Joe, what do we do?" asked Candlehead "we'll have to fight these guys" said Joe as he pulled out an arrow and tried to shoot an omega.

He dodged it, and charged at Joe. But he was quickly swatted away by Candlehead's long candle. Meanwhile, Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis were dodging attacks and trying to land a hit on the omega leader, only to fail miserably. The omega leader shot a spike straight to the boy's shoulders, and pinned Vanellope down.

"Vanellope!" yelled Ralph and Rancis. But before the Omega leader could do anything, Taffyta came in, and blasted the Omega leade with strawberry gas. "aargh! You're both gonna pay for that!" he said "watch out, douche!" said Gloyd as he jumped in and kicked the Omega leader in the face, and shot him down with his two Candy Corn shotguns.

"grrrh, you know what? Forget it! I've got a mission to finish" said the Omega leader as he and the Omegas flew away. "guys, they're heading towards the main programming!" said Yuni "after them!" said Joe, then the racers got on their karts, and some of the rest of the team went on the back of their karts, and then they zipped off like lightning.

They quickly kept up. Vanellope pulled out an item box with a candy corn shooter inside. She used it and the candy corn shooters popped out from her kart, and she repeatedly shot at the omegas. They dodged their shots, and one of them shot spikes towards Vanellope. Rancis came in and swatted the spikes away with his sword.

"thanks, buttercup!" said Vanellope "don't mention it, sweetie!" said Rancis. Pretty soon, they all arrive at the game's main programming. Inside, they see a purple orb. "that's the core!" said the Omega leader "guys, get it!" said Joe, then the racers jumped off their karts and ran towards the core. They jumped from the code boxes one by one.

While the omegas bobbed and weaved, avoiding the wires and heading to the core. It was a race of speed. Everything hangs on how fast they move. The two sides got close, and Joe and the Omega leader reached out towards the core. The two were fast, but Joe was the one who managed to grab the core. He quickly jumped down, followed by the others.

"we've got the core! Let's get the hell out!" said Joe as he and the racers jumped back into their karts, and drove off to the exit. "goddammit, guys, they have the core! Get 'em!" said the Omega leader as he and the Omegas flew after the racers. Once again, it was a race. The racers dodged the spikes thrown by the omegas.

"why the hell were they after the cores?" asked Rancis "whatever it is, Turbo's involved" said Adorabeezle "forget about that, right now we should make like a porsche, and get out!" said Candlehead "no chiz, kid!" said Ralph. 15 minutes later, they made it to the exit. "wait, what about them?" asked Vanellope, refering to the Omegas.

"i got it" said Joe as he shot an explosive arrow to the omegas. It was easily caught by the Omega leader, like how Loki caught the arrow Hawkeye shot to him in the Avengers. "tch, it's gonna take more than that to-" he was cut off when the arrow exploded, hitting him and his team in the explosion.

"wow" said Vanellope "wow, that is some serious kickass" said Ralph "heh, what can i say? I'm a fighter" said Joe "kickass is my specialty" "guys! Let's get out, now!" said Rancis, then the whole crew exited the game with Yuni.

* * *

**you guys like that? please review! up next is the next chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix, Sugar Rush Assassin, and then it's back to Legend of the 12 Worlds. i'm telling you, there's gonna be a lot of chapters for Legend of the 12 Worlds, so i need to update as soon as possible.**

**well, please review! and i forgot to tell you guys that Sea Eagle street soccer cup is still gonna go on, and sign up for teams are still open. the teams that you can choose is on my profile.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	8. Battle of Street Fighter (part 1)

***Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone, and Ransack are training in front of the Mysterious Tower, with me watching them***

**dang, you guys are getting good by the minute.**

**Mordecai: thanks, Eagle! *blocks Ransack's attack***

**Rigby: say, i heard Sora's gonna take another Mark of Mastery Exam!**

**watch your left, Rigs.**

**Rigby: what the- *Crumplezone attacks***

**Crumplezone: boom!**

**and, yes. it's a new story i'm gonna get started on, replacing Into the World of Nicktoons.**

**Ransack: and i heard you're turning 14 this month.**

**yeahyuh! *rap* _i'm turning 14 soon! my birthday's 21st june!_**

**Crumplezone: heh, hope you got good things planned, man.**

**actually, i have no idea what's in store for me on my birthday. but for now, i just want to blow candles, play bowling, and watch Monsters University.**

**Rigby: bowling? sure sounds awesome!**

**yeah, but let's not worry about that. what i'm worried about now is my grades. i dunno if i'll pass 8th grade.**

**Mordecai: don't worry, we all know you did your best.**

**thanks Mordo. and by the way, i thought Rancis, Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, and James went with us. where are they?**

**Ransack: probably in the tower.**

**Crumplezone: well, at least you're not keeping anything secret in there.  
**

**yeah, but actually, there is one thing...i better get to them. you guys continue training, and you readers read this chapter of Big 12, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle of Street Fighter (part 1)

Everyone had escaped DDRX and is in Fix-it Felix jr. They were all surprised to see the Omega Gang return. "man, i can't believe they're still alive after all that" said Swizzle "we didn't actually kill them in Pac-Man, Swizz" said Adorabeezle "but still, hough, wat're we gonna do? They're gonna attack another game anytime soon"

"she's right, we can't just go knocking off, pick some random game, and assume that one of the cores is there" said Crumbelina "we won't" said Joe "which is why i'm still thinking, how can we predict that a core is in a game or not?" then Ralph came in and said "you can think later, Street Fighter is under attack!" "well, that was fast" said Candlehead "a bit too fast" said Joe

"there's no way they can detect a core that fast" "don't think about that now! We've got a game to rescue!" said Ralph as he ran out of the game, along with the racers.

When they got to Street Fighter, they see Cy-bugs everywhere. "man, is this Street Fighter or Hero's Duty?" said Rancis "are there trapped game characters in here?" said Joe "apparently so" said Candlehead as she pointed at the civilians running around for cover, soem are traped under buildings. Suddenly, Ryu and Ken showed up. "we'll handle the civilians, there's something else you have to worry about" said Ryu

"what?" said Vanellope "the Omega were just sighted in the midtown area" said Ken "anything else we have to know?" asked Ralph "the core's been moved to a skyscraper, very far northwest" said Ken "got it" said the racers "alright, girls, go after the core with Ralph. The boys and i are gonna take down the Omegas" said Joe as he prepared his Fusion Sword and got in his kart.

Then he and the boys drove to the midtown are, while the girls drove northwest.

On their way, Candlehead noticed a car was lying sideways. But she noticed a small spike coming out from it's top, like a shark fin. She was curious about that sharkfin, but she simply ignored it and contineud driving. Meanwhile the boys have reached the midtown area, which now looks like a city dump. "damn, this place looks like Hulk trashed every building and used them for bowling pins" said Swizzle.

"how are we gonna track down the Omegas?" asked Rancis "hmm, i still haven't gotten that far yet" said Joe, hearing this, they looked around to see what they can use. Then Gloyd noticed a tower, still standing, and said "i have an idea" "what is it?" said Joe "you guys ever played Assassin's Creed?" asked Gloyd "well, yeah, why'd you ask?" said Rancis, then Gloyd pointed at the tower, and everyone else present knew what he was thinking.

"viewpoint synchronization?" asked the three "viewpoint synchronization" said Gloyd. After a brief moment, they got back in their larts and drove to the tower.

Meanwhile, the girls and Ralph reached the skyscraper that Ken was talking about. "okay, where is it?" said Ralph "we'll have to look through every floor of that tower" said Taffyta "um...i don't think that will be necessary" said Snowanna as she pointed to the topmost point of the tower "augh, what!?" said Vanellope "how are we gonna get there!?"

"well, i suppose using the elevator's out of the question" said Candlehead "i got it, girls. Get on my back" said Ralph, then, without hesitation, the girls clumbed onto his back. "hang on tight, it's about to get a little rough" then he jumped to the tower, and started climbing.

Meanwhile, the boys have reached the top of the tower. They looked around and Gloyd saw the Omegas down the street "there they are" he said "what do we do now?" "hang on, i'm locking their coordinates" said Joe as he pulled out his phone, and locked the coordinates of the Omegas "got it" "now what do we do?" asked Rancis

"let's kill 'em" said Swizzle "how? They can take a slash, a stab, and an energy blast" said Gloyd "but not an air attack" said Swizzle as he pulled out his phone "breaker, breaker, Rebels, this is Unicorn Pop, requesting air strike on these coordiantes" he said through his phone as Joe sent the Omega's coordiantes to the people Swizz was talking to.

"coordinates acquired, launching air strike now" said the Rebels on Swizzle's phone. Just a minute later, they saw the Millenium Falcon coming in, and preparing to bomb on the Omegas. "awesome" said all the boys "target acquired, permission to engage" said the Rebel Pilot "ENGAGE!" said Swizzle, but just as the Falcon was about to drop on the Omegas, a couple of cannons uncloked themselves, and brought down the ship.

"and to think, that very ship was the thing that destroyed the Death Star" said Rancis "this can't be right, they knew it was coming" said Joe "but how?" then Gloyd noticed that the Omegas were looking at them. "oh, let's think about that later!" he said as he pointed at the Omegas, who flew towards them "let's get outta here!" said Swizzle as they all climbed down the building.

When they all reached the building, they saw a bunch of viruses waiting for them, but Joe quickly drew out his Fusion Sword, and slashed their way out. They got on their karts, and they drove off. "what're we gonna do now!?" asked Gloyd "i'm really starting to hate that question!" said Joe "well, what're-" Swizzle was cut off "zip it! I'll think of something!" said Joe.

Then his phone rang, and he picked it up. It was from Candlehead "this is not a good time!" "sorry to interupt, but i have good news and bad news" said Candlehead "the good news is we found an orange core" "yes! Where are you now!?" said Joe "well, that's the bad news" said Candlehead "we're on top of the skyscraper, and we're surrounded by Cy-bugs!"

"don't worry, send me your coordinates, we're coming!" said Joe as he hung up "well?" said Gloyd "the other team found an orange core on top of that skyscraper, but they're surrounded by Cy-bugs" said Joe "we gotta help 'em out! My girlfriend's with them!" said Rancis "and we will" said Joe, then his phone got Candlehead's coordinates "got their coordinates, let's go!" then they all zoomed to the skyscraper.

When they reached the skyscraper, they see the girls, hanging on to Ralph's back, whilst he was kicking Cy-bug ass, while hanging on to a pole like King Kong. "that's a lot of Cy-bugs" said Gloyd "what are we gonna-" Rancis was cut off by Joe "i said zip it!" "sorry" said Rancis "but we need to do something" said Swizzle.

"i have a rather dumb idea" said Gloyd "what if Joe used his Storm Rider powers to get up there?" "what are you talking about?" said Gloyd "dude, you used it before in House of the Dead, you can use it again!" said Gloyd "yeah, but that was accidental!" said Joe "just try! You won't know if you can unless you try!" said Gloyd.

"alright, fine, i will!" said Joe as he kneeled down, and focused. "_come on, Joe, come on! Storm Rider's inside you, just let it out! Focus, focus...focus!_" he thought, then he started to shine with light blue aura, and the next thing you know, he blasted off to the top. "yeah! I feel like Superman!" he said as he flew to the top.

"Candlehead, throw the core up!" "What?" said Candlehead "trust me!" said Joe, then without a a moment to spare, she threw the core up. Joe blasted past the girls, and he grabbed the core. He fused it inside his powerband like the rest "sixth core obtained!" he said "now to take care of the Cy-bugs" then he charged up an energy blast.

"he's not gonna do that, is it?" said Gloyd, then the energy charge got bigger "he is" said Rancis and Swizzle. Then he released an energy blast that destroyed all the Cy-bugs. The light was so bright, everyone had to covered their eyes. When the light cleared, Joe was nowhere to be found. "where is he?" asked Crumbelina, then they saw Joe came diving down like a torpedo, and he looked like he was unconscious.

"Joe!" yelled the racers, but he didn't respond. He was still in his fainted state, it was only until a few seconds later, he woke up "huh? What the..." he said, then he looked down to the ground "HOLY SH-" his words was cut off when a Rebel plane swooped down and grabbed him. "watch your mouth, kid!" said the pilot.

"awesome!" said Joe as the pilot lands him safely. "Joe!" said all the racers as they run up to him "i'm alright, guys!" said Joe "don't scare us like that, kid" said Ralph "heheh, that's what i do best" said Joe, suddenly, the Rebel plane was shot with a giant crystal shard. "what the hell!?" said Taffyta "who did this?" said Vanellope "umm, i think he did" said Rancis as he pointed at a Azazel.

"wait, Azazel? From Tekken 6?" said Gloyd "how did that thing got here?" "dunno, i think we better run before it kills us" said Joe as they were all about to run to their karts, but Azazel shot a crystal shard to them. It didn't hit them, but it did land right in front of them, preventing escape. "oh boy" said Candlehead, then Azazel roared at our heroes and ran towards them.

To be continued...

* * *

***Rancis, Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, and James are walking down the hall, to a vault***

**Amber: are you sure we can be in here?**

**Rancis: no, but don't tell Eagle.**

**Sofia: why are we even in here again?**

**James: because Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said that inside this vault are two special keyblades that are made for twin hearts, two hearts that are connected.**

**Rancis: and we need those keyblades. and we're bros for life *fist bumps with James***

**Vanellope: you two are very stupid, you know that?**

**Rancis and James: heh, we're boys...JINKS!**

***reaches vault***

**all:...sweet.**

**Sofia: are you sure you want to open it?**

**Rancis and James:...yes *unlocks door***

**Vanellope: okay, they are really stubborn.**

**Amber: i know, right?**

***the door opens to reveal the Nightmare's End and Mirage Split keyblades***

**Rancis and James: ...keyblades...**

**Vanellope: you gotta be kidding me.**

***Rancis reaches for the Mirage Split, and James reaches for Nightmare's End***

**Sofia: guys, don't do that!**

**Rancis and James:...keyblades...**

***they're about to grab the keyblades, but...***

**?: the sign says stay out.**

**Rancis: wha?**

**Sofia: Eagle what're you doing here?**

**making sure those keyblades doesn't fall into the wrong hands.**

**James: these keyblades can't be THAT special.**

**?: the ones in your hands are special.**

**Amber: who said that?**

**Yen Sid: *walks in* the Nighmare's End, representing light, and the Mirage Split, representing darkness, both keyblades are powerful. but when the two keyblades become one, they are stronger than any of the others.**

**Rancis: wow, that's-...wait a minute, i'm holding a keyblade of darkness?**

**chill, bro. Riku's keyblade is half darkness, but he still sides with good.**

**James: so we can keep it?**

**Yen Sid: if you can prove yourself worthy of completing a task.**

**Rancis: what task?**

**Yen Sid: as of this moment, Heartless are attacking the kingdom of Enchancia.**

**Sofia, Amber, and James: what!?**

**Yen Sid: Rancis, James, you must travel to Enchancia, and free it from the Heartless attack. Eagle will go with you. he has obtained the Ultima Weapon keyblade, which will make it easier, but, still, will you do it?**

**Rancis and James: yes!**

**Sofia: Amber, Vanellope, and i are gonna come too.**

**Yen Sid: hmm...can you take care of yourselves?**

**it's alright, i gave them weapons (note: see The Peregrine Falcon, chapter 4)**

**Amber: plus, it's our home! we have to protect it, no matter what!**

**Yen Sid:...alright, you may go.**

**Sofia, Amber, and Vanellope: YES!**

**alright guys, let's go. and you readers please review, alright?**

**all except Yen Sid: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE! *runs out***

**(to see how the battle's gonna go down, stay tuned for the next chapter for The Wrecker)**


	9. Battle of Street Fighter (part 2)

***everyone was minding their own business, until i came into the studio with a luggage in my hands***

**hey guys!**

**Rancis: dude, where have you been?**

**a city called Jogja, in central Java, indonesia. my father, my little sister, and i went cave tubing. it was totally awesome, and cold, but mostly awesome. plus i went to the grave of my ancestors, and i also went to a chocolate factory.**

**all Sugar Rush racers: Javanese chocolate?**

**yup. tastes awesome.**

**Rancis: i'll be the judge of that.**

***throws a piece of chocolate to Rancis* go on.**

**Rancis: *eats chocolate* mmm, not bad.**

**told ya.**

**James: bro, here *throws present* happy birthday**

**sweet *opens up box, and sees a lightsaber inside* HOLY ****, thanks, bro!**

**James: no prob.**

**Vanellope: sorry that we didn't made you a bigass birhtday party, or anything.**

**nah, it's alright. i only wanted to blow candles, eat cake, and watch Monsters University for this year's birthday, anyway.**

***a red eagle transformer flies in***

**wha? who are you?**

***Crumplezone and Ransack walks in***

**Ransack: his name is Red Ace, Smoke's first Transformers OC**

**oh, sweet. why is he here?**

**Crumplezone: he's got a message for you. it's on his chest.**

**Really? *pulls out message and reads it* watch out for Predaking and his Predacons. yeah, no chiz, bro.**

**Mordecai: *walks in* he's got a point. i heard he came out of the hospital**

**yeah? well, next time he goes in here, he's got get his ass pounded again!**

**Rigby: *walks in* dude, that came out wrong.**

**i don't care. gather up the Great Shadow Dungeon characters, i'm making an announcement.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: got it! *runs out***

**and you readers enjoy this chapter, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle of Street Fighter (part 2)

The Sugar Rush racers had prepared their weapons, getting ready to attack the monster that was charging towards them, along with Ralph who prepared a great big punch. "here it comes" said Joe, then, with in a split second, Azazel swung its tail, but it was quickly avoided. It then quickly punched our heroes, who are running around, avoiding the deadly hits.

Joe climbed a ramp made of cars, and swing his Fusion Sword at the creature. It made a very powerful hit, causing it to growl in pain. However it was not down. Azazel quickly punched the ground, and crystal shards popped out of the ground towards Joe. The boy quickly avoided it, and went for Azazel's tail.

However, when the monster's tail was swung at him, it was too late. He was hit very hard, so hard he was launched all the way back to his friends. "Joe!" yelled Rancis and Gloyd "i shall avenge you, my friend!" yelled Swizzle as he charged at Azazel with his giant Unicorn Pop, and swung it at Azazel. The crystal dragon blocked the attack, and took down Swizzle with a single headbutt.

"Swizz!" yelled Minty "it's alright, Minty, don't come near me!" said Swizzle, Minty just that, but he didn't say anything about shooting the creature with her Mentos Cannons. She was joined by Gloyd and his Candy Corn Shotguns. However the shots had no effect on it, instead it absorbs it, and counter-attacked with crystal shards.

"take cover!" yelled Ralph "HUMAN SHIELD!" yelled Joe as he got behind Ralph, followed by the other racers "oh sure, use me as a human shield!" said Ralph, sarcastically. He quickly blocked out all the crystal shards, but it was more absorving the attacks rather than blocking them. They were stuck to his body like glue.

"mama..." said Ralph "thanks, Ralph!" said Vanellope "you're welcome...ow" said Ralph. Joe fired several energy balls at Azazel, in which they all hit, but had no effect on it. "oh, come on! What does it take to beat this guy!?" he said "less talking, more kicking ass!" said Gloyd as he fired candy corn to Azazel's eye. It made a hit, causing it to roar in pain.

"my turn!" yelled Rancis as he ran to a car, and jumped to Azazel. He attacked it with his chocolate sword, which broke when it made contact with the creatures crystaline armor. "man, i hate this thing" said Rancis "you think you're the only one?" said Joe "there's gotta be some kind of a weak spot" "actually, there is" said Adorabeezle as she looked at her PDA.

"it's heart is the weak spot. It's located right in the center of it's chest" "got it!" said Vanellope as she ran up towards Azazel "Van, no!" yelled Rancis as he tried to stop her, but it was too late. The moment she tried to kick Azazel's heart out, it quickly swatted her to the ground with its tail. "Vanellope!" yelled Ralph and Rancis as they ran up to her.

"ugh, i'm okay" said Vanellope, but then, Azazel charged up a punch, preparing to finish her off. "...or maybe not" she said. But as soon as it was about to destroy Vanellope, Joe made a hit with his white lightning attack. "eat on that, chump!" he said. As soon as he finished, the creature got back up, roared at Joe, and went after him.

"oh, boy" he said "Joe, i have a plan" said Candlehead "lure it to the top of the skyscraper, i'll take care of the rest!" then she drove off "got it! The rest of you, get outta this game!" said Joe. Hearing this, the others quickly went for the gate. "come on, chump! You want some of this!?" Azazel quickly attacked him with a punch.

He blocked it, and shot an energ ball to it's eye. And then it went balistic. "attaboy! Come on! Follow me, you piece of crap!" said Joe as he ran off. Azazel quickly followed him as he ran for his life to the skyscraper. At the same time, he wasz dodging the crystal shards and laser shots that was shot by the creature.

"this is gonna be harder than i thought it would be" he said as he jumped over car, which Azazel picked up and threw at him. He made a quick turn to the left, and ran faster. The boy's legs were about to burn out, and he was about to slip and fall, until he pulled out a juice box, and drank from it (A/N: yeah, couldn't come up with something more creative, so, yeah)

He quickly regained energy and ran faster "heh, thank you juice box" he said as he made another turn. Pretty soon, he made it to the skyscraper. He quickly used his Storm Rider powers, and jumped up and flew to the top like Superman. He quickly made it all the way to the top. "okay, Candlehead, wherever you are, i'm at the top, please be quick with your plan" said Joe

"hurry up, CH, i'm not gonna stay up here forever!" then Azazel quickly caught up with him "...i have got to say more positive things later on" he said. Just as the creature was about to attack the boy with his claws, it was shot by a fireball. The shooter turned out to be Candlehead "CH!" said Joe "what? You don't actually think i'm gonna let you die, right?" said Candlehead as she shot mroe fireballs at Azazel.

As each fireball made a hit, it's body slowly moved backwards, causing it to slowly move to the edge. And with one last fireball, it fell off the edge of the tower, and the impact made it shatter into thousands of crystal shards. "yes!" yelled the two kids "we did it!" then the two hugged. "oh man, Candlehead, i could kiss you right now" said Joe, causing the two to suddenly blush.

"gah, not that i will, but, i could, if you wanna?" "what?" said Candlehead "nothing, forget i said anything" said Joe, then there was awkward silence. After a brief moment, the two faced each other, and slowly leaned forward, closing they're eyes, and puckering their lips, a bit. And...Joe's phone rang. Heheh, so close, huh?

"uh, i better get this" said Joe as he picked up his phone "seriously, whoever you are, bad timing!" "it's me, Joe" said Clyde through his phone "gah! Grand Master Clyde! Sorry about that" said Joe "apology accepted, if you and your 'girlfriend' get your butts over here, this is gonna be important" said Clyde "right away, sir" said Joe as he hung up.

"that was Clyde, he want us back to his location, now" "got it" said Candlehead as the two climbed down "by the way, that was very awesome back there" said Joe, which caused Candlehead to blush a bit. Then he thought '_i know she likes me, if she didn't, she would've pushed me back when we were about to kiss. I just have to pop it at the right time, when no one can disturb us_'

To be continued...

* * *

**alright, can i have everybody's attention, please? good. now, regarding my future Great Shadow Dungeon fic, i have a couple of announcements. first, for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...sorry, guys, but you're eliminated from the fic.**

**the Turtles: what!?**

**don't worry guys, TMNT is still tied with Regular Show as my favorite cartoon EVER! but, that's just it. it can only be tied with a 3 year-old cartoon, that's why i'm eliminating you guys. don't worry i don't hate you guys.**

**Raphael: fine, but if you kick us out of Legend of the 12 Worlds-**

**i won't. secondly, i'm remixed the roster: King Mickey, Felix, and Calhoun will be in the fic as well.**

**Mickey: hot, diggidy, dog!**

**and finally, i'm making four tie-ins, and prequels, to it. one for each fandom. so readers may want to follow me if you want to see them.**

**Amber: you got that right.**

**alright, now-**

***lights went out***

**what the?**

***few seconds later, lights went back on, and everyone was in party gear, and balloons were everywhere***

**all except me: SURPRISE!**

**holy crap!**

**all: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**you guys remembered! thanks guys!**

**Ralph: thank Mordo and Rigs for that.**

**really? thanks bros.**

**Mordecai: no prob.**

**Rigby: we just want to make sure that this is the best birthday of your life!**

**well, it may not be the best birthday of my life, but it is TOTALLY AWESOME!**

***everyone cheered***

**Sofia: *walks up to me with cake on her hands* make a wish.**

***short prayer* amen. *blows candles***

**Sofia: what did you wish for?**

**i wish, that when i grow up, with my own life, my own job, possibly as a novel writer, my own house, and a family, i would still remember you guys.**

**all: awww...**

**Rancis: thanks, bro. you don't know how much that means to us.**

**but let's not worry about he future, because tonight, we party like it's 1999!**

***everyone cheered***

**STUDIO, PARTY MODE!**

***studio turns into dance floor, like Felix's apartment during the 30th anniversary, and everyone danced around***

**you readers review, alright? it would totally make my day.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	10. Strategy

**hey guys, this is Sea Eagle with chapter 9 for Big 12: the Forbidden Power.**

**Joe: say, dude, i've been wondering, have you ever thought about the title for part 3?**

**i kinda have, and i'm not telling you guys yet.**

**Joe: hmm, okay. and by the way, about your War of Destiny fic...can the OCs and i be in it?**

**yeah, sorry, but i've already confirmed the plot.**

**Joe: oh...**

**don't worry. i'm still saving you and the other OCs for later.**

**Joe: oh really? okay.**

**Sofia: *walks in* dude, you've got a delivery, and it's a big one.**

**how big?**

**Sofia: REALLY big!**

**alright, i'll go check it out. better not be Predaking. and you guys enjoy this next chapter of Big 12, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Strategy

After the battle earlier, the Sugar Rush racers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun have decided to return to Sugar Rush to think of a new strategy to find the cores and beat Turbo. "hmm, so, how are we gonna do this?" said Taffyta "that's still a tough one" said Vanellope "well, let's identify the problem, first" said Adorabeezle "there are 12 cores, we have 6, so that means we're halfway through, but for some reason, the Omega Gang always knew where the core was gonna be"

"so, they're one step ahead of us" said Candlehead "and even worse, we have no idea where the next core will be" said Jubileena "well, we have two problems: the enemy knows where the cores are hidden, and we don't" said Joe "which raises the question: how are we gonna find out which games has a core, before the enemy get there?" said Rancis.

"well, for now, that would be impossible, so we should just stick to using the enemy to our advantage" said Joe "that is until we managed to kill them, but for now, let's think, how can we do that without getting the game attacked?" "hmmm, i dunno" said Candlehead "but earlier this morning, i saw the weirdest thing in Street Fighter, there's this car with a spike on top"

"Candlehead, sweetie, i sugggest you shut up, okay?" said Taffyta "but, i'm telling you the truth!" said Candlehead "CH, let's focus at the task at hand, okay?" said Joe "oh, really? Okay" said Candlehead "seriously, i'm bored" said Gloyd "Fight Night?" "yeah" said Swizzle as the two pulled out their game consoles.

"now, let's try to figure out how we're gonna find them" said Joe "what are the distinct features of the Omega Gang?" "well, their white, compared to the black viruses, and they can shape shift, which is a problem for us, because that will allow them to stay hidden" said Rancis "well, there's gotta be something that we can use to expose them" said Crumbelina.

"we have to look for another feature of them" said Adorabeezle "augh, just give up, guys. We're not gonna find them" said Gloyd "well, do you want us not to find them?" said Snowanna "no, i wanna find them so i can hand their asses to them" said Gloyd "you're gonna have to wait until i'm done dragging their carcasses to you" said Joe.

"guys, stay focused" said Vanellope "okay, let's think, they're white, they can change shape, and the one with the spike on his head co-" Minty was cut off, when Joe's hand covered her mouth "...Candlehead, you said that the car had a spike on top of his head, right?" "yup" said Candlehead "and you guys might not noticed, but there was a spike on top of the table i broke on DDRX" said Joe "it was just covered with a glass of water"

"so?" said Taffyta "...i think i know how to find them" said Joe, then he quickly got up, and jumped into his kart, followed by the others. They drove out of Sugar Rush to GCS. They quickly walked up to the Surge Protector, and Joe said "yo, Surge, we need to see the scan for all the games" "what for?" asked the Surge Protector "i know how we can track down the Omega Gang" said Joe.

"hmm, really? Alright. Follow me" said the Surge Protector as he led them to his office. When they reache his office, they see scans of each games, they see the shape of every character during that scan, and their heat signatures also. Both on different screens. He took a look at the shape screen, and scanned every game.

Then, after the scan was completed, it showed the scan of every game, and he took a look at the scans, and tried to notice anything suspicious. And then, when he saw the scan of Tron, he saw something different within the crowd, a Light Cycle with a spike on top. "spike on top, just like you said, Candle!" he said.

"well, what're we waiting for!? Off to Tron!" said Jubileena "you got it!" said Taffyta as they all blasted off to Tron.

To be continued...

* * *

**Joe: why was it short?**

**i kinda had writer's block, and also, the next chapter is gonna quite long, probably two parts.**

**Joe: oh, got it.**

**Sofia: well, here it is. *shows giant box***

**Joe: dang, it's too big to fit Predaking.**

**i dunno, maybe a bunch of Predacons are in there.**

**Joe: only one way to find out. *opens crate*...holy crap.**

**Sofia: this is what you ordered?**

**nope, i'm gonna guess someone sent it to me.**

**Griffin Henderson (future OC): hey guys, i wanted to che-oh my...**

**yup.**

**Griffin: i can't believe it, it's the Gipsy Danger Jaeger from Pacific Rim!**

**Joe: SHOTGUN! *runs to Gipsy Danger***

**whoa hold it, you're not gonna be my co. i need someone i can actually trust, and i say it's Sofia.**

**Sofia: wait, what!?**

**you heard me. let's go in.**

**Sofia: but why me?**

**because, the more synchronized the two pilots are, the stronger the Jaeger will be, and i'm very fond of you, kid. plus, it'll be good training for you.**

**Sofia: alright.**

**we're gonna put this in the hangar for later. meanwhile you guys review, alright? peace to all my people.**


	11. Showdown With The Omega Gang (part 1)

***Namine and i are in the living room in my studio, while she's drawing something***

**Namine: well, i can't picture it better in my head, but, this is what i've got. *shows drawing***

**hmm, not bad, but she looks like a boy.**

**Namine: i know, you've got a better idea?**

**hmm...got it. lose the sleeves on the shoulders, give her shorts, make her boots more feminime and slightly heeled, like Larxene, and make the gloves smaller, and lose the abs.**

**Namine: hmm...*draws* like this?**

**that's it!**

**Sofia: *walks in* hey, guys!**

**hey, Sofia.**

**Sofia: what're you doing?**

**Namine: well, for a scene in Hanging Out With Sofia, Eagle wants me to draw you in a Riku's dark suit.**

**Sofia: cool, let's see it.  
**

**Namine: *shows drawing* what do you think?**

**Sofia: wow, is sure look hot in that outfit.**

**hello, boy in the room?**

**Sofia: oh, right. sorry.**

**Namine: so, you finished another chapter for Big 12?**

**yup, and this chapter is 1 of 2 parts, and it will mark the final appearance of the Omega Gang.**

**Sofia: about time Joe killed them.**

**yeah. get ready, because here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Showdown With The Omega Gang (part 1)

The Sugar Rush racers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun ran to the gate towards Tron, until they were stopped by a couple of guards with Light Staffs "halt, this game is infected by a deadly virus. You cannot enter" said one of the guards "wait a minute, how did you guys know that a virus attack is going on?" said Joe "i checked the scan, and it didn't say there as a virus in the game"

The two guards were silent...until Joe killed them with light spikes from his hand. The two transformed into bacl viruses, with spikes on their heads. "looks like these guys are getting more cunning. We better keep an eye out on them" said Joe as they all waked into the train, and went into Tron. In the middle of the path, they went past a light blue circle, turning their outfits into Tron-style clohtes.

"wow, this game is awesome!" said Rancis "and if you want it to staym then you better stay vigilant" said Calhoun. Then, just about a few minutes later, they landed in the station that connects Tron with GCS. "now, to find out where the core is" said Ralph "hmm, i wonder if Tron himself can help" "i can, actually" said Tron from a distance. He walked up to the crew to greet them.

"hey, Ralph" "Tron, waddup?" said Ralph as he bro fisted him "you know Tron?" asked Vanellope "we've been friends for quite a while" said Ralph "he used to be a member of the Fighter's Guild, until he retired" "that's right, i nearly died in a mission, and i didn't want to go through that again, so i did one last mission, and eventually retired" said Tron.

"well, i think i just took your place" said Joe "heh, what rank?" asked Tron "3, in just a few days" said Joe "wow, how did you do it?" asked Tron "i had to bring down two Master Fighters, Sonic and Ryu" said Joe "heh, nice one, kid" said Tron "i'll be seeing you later during training, but right now, we gotta focus on the mission"

"right. So, you know where the core is?" asked Joe "yeah, it's in a tower, in the outskrits of the city. We can get there using the Light Fighter" said Tron "luckily, i had one right here" turns out there was a Light Fighter right next to them. "wow, how convenient" said Candlehead "i know" said Tron "i didn't put that there"

"okay...weird but cool" said Vanellope "let's just go!" said Joe, and then everyone got in the Light Fighter.

Everyone was in the fighter, and i mean everyone, including Ralph, who was a bit too big for the jet. So, yeah. Everyone was cramped in there. "just, how far is it?" asked Taffyta "not far. It should be right around the corner" said Tron. And just then, they all saw a bunch of white blurs flying pas them. "Omega Gang!" said Felix

"can't you go any faster?" said Joe "this is already maximum speed!" said Tron "and why would i go any faster!? We're directly above the tower!" they all looked down, and saw a tower with a hole on top, and a bright shining light was coming out of it. "well, looks like they missed their target" said Candlehead "i don't think so" said Joe as he pointed at the Omegas, who flew around, and shot spikes at the tower.

"we've gotta get that core before he destroys the tower!" said Calhoun "i don't see any where we could land!" said Tron "no need for landing!" said Joe as he pulled out his crystal sword. Then he opened the hatch, and jumped off, head first, into the tower. "Joe! No!" said Candlehead, but it was too late. He had already jumped off.

(battle BGM: Deepest Struggle – Final Fantasy 13 OST. I suggest you listen to the song while picturing this air battle in our head. In fact, i'm writing this scene while listening to it!)

The Omegas noticed him diving down to the tower "get him! Don't let him get the core!" said the Omega leader, then they all flew towards Joe, and followed him on his dive. "let's do this" said Joe as he noticed the Omegas coming at him, and he gripped his sword with both his hands tightly. The Omega Gang shot spikes to him, but he blocked them all.

As they flew past him, he blocked their blade attacks. Joe's not gonna let them live this time, he's ready to destroy them. The Omegas flew around, and shot spikes to him again, but he blocked them, again, in which one of them hit one of the Omegas in the eye. "damn it!" the Omega yelled, and just like that, Joe charged at him, and finished him off.

The Omega virus disappeared into oblivion. "that's one" said Joe "guys, he got one!" said Gloyd "yeah! Go Joe!" said Vanellope. Joe quickly went back to the target line, and prepared for another attack. An Omega went for him, but he blocked his attack, and stabbed his chest, where the mark Omega lies.

And just like that he killed two. "no!" yelled the Omega leader "heh, anyone else!?" said Joe "yeah, me!" said an Omega as he flew towards Joe. But he used an air brake, causing the Omega's attack to miss, and he went down, and stabbed his back, and he died. "three bitches, down" said Joe "grrr, everyone, all at once!" said the Omega leader.

As they all charged at him, he got ready, and locked on all of them. He kicked one on the face, and bounced off to another, and stabbed that Omega. Then he went back to the Omega he bounced off from, and slashed him down. Then he flew to another Omega, who shot spikes at him repeatedly, but Joe blocked them all, and all the spikes stabbed the Omega's body, and he kicked him down to the ground.

"grrr, i'll kill you!" said an Omega as he flew down to Joe, but he had sliced his arm off, and stabbed his head. "that's six Omegas!" said Joe "don't be so arrogant!" said the Omega captain as he shot a giant spike at him. He dodged it, but he can't catch up to the attack of the other two Omegas. He was sliced down, and he fell even faster into the tower.

But he wasn't down, he waited for a few minutes for them to get their guard down , and he fired two energy balls, and killed off two Omegas. "NO!" yelled the Omega leader "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he flew down towards Joe, and turned his right hand into a blade. Joe prepared to block his attack, and he did. But the Omega leader was so strong, he broke Joe's block and sliced him.

"you killed my brothers, i will kill you!" yelled the Omega "...i think not" said Joe as he stabbed the Omega's stomach, and threw him away. "curse you, Joe Sweetstone!" he yelled. "heh, that'll teach you not to-ugh" Joe was wounded on his chest. "must...get...core" said Joe as he dived down to the tower.

He went into the hole, and dived down to the light blue core. It was in his sight. He dived down faster, and reached out for it. as soon as he grabbed it, he wrapped his arms around it, protecting it from the impact. But just before he reached toe inside of Tron's programming, Joe was dragged up with a tractor beam.

"wha?" he said "heh, good thing i installed this thing with a tractor beam, huh?" said Tron "guys!" said Joe, then the beam dragged him up, and they flew to a safe place. Once they were in a safe place, the landed, and exited the air craft.

"dude, that was awesome!" said Rancis "well done, Joe!" said Candlehead "that's seven down, five to go" said Joe, but just then, white spikes broke his sword, and hit him in the back. "agh! Damn it!" he yelled "Joe!" yelled the boys "what happened?" asked Candlehead "i dunno" said Joe, then he took the white spike off his back.

"what?..." he said then he turned around, and saw the Omega leader, severly injured. "grr, you killed all my brothers" he said "how is it that you're still alive?" asked Joe "nothing can kill pure code" said the Omega "because that's what i am" "grr, pure code or not, i will destroy you" said Joe as he pulled the disc that came with the Tron outfit.

"you can try" said the Omega as he prepared for the battle.

To be continued...

* * *

**Namine: wow, that was epic!**

**it sure was.**

**Sofia: so, any other projects you've got?**

**well, there's this collab with blossom2013, for an StF fanfic. it's already been posted.**

**Namine: what's it about?**

**Sofia: me getting drunk.**

**Namine:...what?**

**just see the StF archive.**

**Joe: *walks in* why did you even do that, anyway?**

**hey, what else can i say? this is my first collab, alright?**

**Joe: alright, well, don't mess it up.**

**got it.**

**Sofia: any other projects?**

**well, there's Disney Smash Bros. i've already posted the trailer.**

**Namine: cool. can't wait to see it.**

**well, that's all, folks. please review!**

**all four: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
